Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-4-t)-3(3t+5)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-4-t}{)} - 3(3t+5) $ $ {-8-2t} - 3(3t+5) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -8-2t {-3(}\gray{3t+5}{)} $ $ -8-2t {-9t-15} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2t - 9t} {-8 - 15}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-11t} {-8 - 15}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-11t} {-23}$ The simplified expression is $-11t-23$